criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Sayer
"Do you ever wonder what's under your skin?" Carrie Sayer Unnamed grandmother Unborn twin brother |path = Spree Killer Family Annihilator |mo = Stabbing Bludgeoning Strangling |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Sterling Beaumon |appearance = "Safe Haven" }} Jeremy Sayer is a teenage spree killer who appears in Safe Haven. History Born on February 6, 1997 in Newton, Iowa, Jeremy was despised by his mother from the day he was born. She had been pregnant with twins, but the other child was consumed by Jeremy while they were still in the fetal stage. When Jeremy was 10, his father left him and moved to Wisconsin. By the age of 13, Jeremy had already committed several crimes, including five counts of petty theft, three counts of assault, four counts of battery, one charge of sexual assault, and one count of animal cruelty. According to his mother, he also tried to kill his entire family by placing rat poison in their Thanksgiving turkey and killed their neighbor’s dog. Not long prior to Safe Haven, he twisted the arm of his sister, Carrie, so far that it broke and she had to be taken to the ER. At this point, his mother could no longer put up with him and left him at a hospital in Nebraska, intending for him to be applied for the state's Safe Haven child protection law. For the paperwork, he claimed his name was Niko BellicThe protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. While he was there, he was picked up by Monica Archer, who did voluntary work there, and was allowed to spend the night with her family. The same night, he killed the entire family and began his spree of family massacres. By the time the FBI tracked him down, Jeremy had made his way back to his home in Iowa and taken his sister hostage. After being confronted by Morgan and Prentiss, Derek angrily promises to kill Jeremy if he even considers harming his sister, causing Jeremy to tearfully surrender. While being escorted from the house by Morgan, he smugly proclaims that "he would see mother in five years," believing that he would be released at eighteen. Derek vowed to attend every one of his parole hearings to prevent that from happening before shoving him in the police car and slamming the door. Modus Operandi Jeremy targeted whole families. He would gain their trust using some kind of ruse, such as saying that he missed his bus, in order to gain access to their homes. Since he was only 13, they felt comfortable enough to let him stay in with them. After tying up the children, telling them it was a game, Jeremy then lured the parents to them somehow and tied them up as well. After all the family members were tied up, he would strangle the children and stab the fathers to death in order to torture the mothers psychologically, after which they would be brutally bludgeoned to death with some incidental object. During his second family massacre, Jeremy dissected the father out of curiosity and did the same to Reverend Hannum. Throughout the attacks, he had a noticeable habit of trying to get a rise out of the mother by stating unsettling facts, such as suggesting he would rape her daughter. During this he would ask if they hate him, and getting visibly upset if they said no, almost as if he wanted them to hate him, as that would presumably "justify" their suffering and death in his mind. Profile The team profiles Jeremy as a "budding psychopath" because he is too young to be classified as antisocial. He is extremely manipulative and has good people skills, which, in combination with his young age, makes him appear innocent and trustworthy. His rage is directed towards the mothers, which suggests that he comes from a home in which he was either abused or severely neglected by his own mother. It was shown that Jeremy had a fascination with dissection and taking things apart and seeing what they looked like inside. The immature, short attention span of his attacks led the BAU to believe that he was, in fact, a child. Rossi recommended that the team keep a file on him. Known Victims *A total of seven counts of assault and battery *One unspecified sexual assault *?: Attempted to kill his entire family with rat poison, including: **Kendra Sayer **His unnamed father **His sister Carrie **An unnamed grandmother *October 19, Omaha, Nebraska: The Archer family **Monica Archer **An unnamed father **Eric and Daniel Archer *October 20, Council Bluffs, Iowa: The Bennett family **Sandra Bennett **Jake Bennett **Sammy Bennett **Kayle Bennett *October 20-21, Route 6, Iowa: Reverend Louis Hannum *October 21: The Riverton family **Newton, Iowa: Nancy Riverton **Unknown location in Nebraska: Zack Riverton **Unknown location in Nebraska: Amber Riverton *Carrie Sayer Appearances *Season Six **Safe Haven References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Underaged Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Season Six Criminals